Hope My Heart Goes First - TEASER CHAPTER
by Glass The Absol
Summary: Full summary inside Humanstuck AU. Karkat is a student in Prospit High, but all is not well with his life at home. What happens when things escalate at home when Karkat's friends pay a surprise visit, only to see Karkat unconscious and his parents no where in sight? TW: Violence and Self-Harm. Rated: T


**~Disclaimer~**

I do not own Homestuck, as I am simply another person who's soul (Aha, if I had one) belongs to Hussie

_Homestuck©Andrew Hussie_

**Summary**

Humanstuck AU. Karkat is a student in Prospit High, but all is not well with his life at home. His mother is never home and his father is an abusive drunk. His only escape from home is school. None of his friends know what is going on, they just know he doesn't like his home. So what happens when things escalate at home when Karkat's friends pay a surprise visit, only to see Karkat unconscious and his parents no where in sight? TW: Violence and Self-Harm. Rated: T

**Hey there everyone! This is my first Homestuck Fanfiction, and first non-crossover Fanfiction! Please, review as you see fit, but no flames please, constructive criticism only. Don't like it? Don't read it. This is sort of inspired by RosesOfEnvy's 'Don't You Dare Forget The Sun Karkat' story, so the may be a few similarities. Go check it out~**

**Chapter One - The New Kid**

Karkat Vantas. An odd name for a kid, but then again Karkat wasn't your ordinary kid. He stood at an average 5'5", with black hair and semi-fair skin. His eyes were an unusual light brown, almost red color, and he almost always had a frown on his face. He dressed in dark clothing, a black hoodie with the zodiac sign for cancer painted in grey, a dark red t-shirt with a diagonal slash on it that looked almost like a bleeding cut, dark denim jeans and a pair of black converse. He walked along the sidewalk to his school, Prospit High. If one looked close, you could see scars littered his face and neck, but they were so small that you wouldn't see them unless you were looking for them. His jacket hung open, showing a silver pendent with the same cancer symbol on a silver chain. He looked back to where his home was, and shuddered. He hated the place. Karkat quickened his pace, bushing some hair out of his eyes and getting his earbuds from his pocket. Plugging them into his phone, Karkat selected a playlist and drowned out the noise of cars going past with the tunes of Escape The Fate.

A black sports car drove past, and Karkat found his eyes following the vehicle. "That's new." He muttered, checking the license plate. Yeah, new car all right. It said it was from Ohio, which was three states away. New kid maybe? He thought, shrugging it off. He tore is gaze away from the sleek sports car and to the front steps of Prospit High. Bringing his hood up, Karkat walked up the steps, opening the door and shouldering his way into the hallway. A quick look at his phone told him he was early for class, so he slowed his pace and shrugged his bag off his shoulder, zipping it open and leafing through the few books he had in there. He pulled out his sketch book and zipped his bag up, throwing it back over his shoulder while he flipped through his art book.

Well, that was the plan anyway.

As he opened his sketch book, someone bumped into him from behind, and Karkat all but dropped his art book. "Hey! Watch it asshat!" He growled, snapping his book shut and turning to come face to face with someone's chin. He glared up at the person, eyes narrowing. "Thorry, I wathn't watching." Karkat's eye twitched. Great, an asshole with a lisp. "Shut it lispy." He growled, turning and storming off, clutching his sketchbook in anger. He soon forgot about the dickhead with the lisp, instead going to his locker and opening it, throwing his sketchbook in and grabbing out his book for first period. He checked his timetable. Geometry. Suppressing a sigh, He closed his locker as the warning bell rang and the hall started flooding with students. Weaving through the crowd, Karkat made his way to his class with five minutes to spare.

Turning his music off, Karkat checked his phone. Nothing. Am arm found it's way to be draped across his shoulders and Karkat stiffened, glaring at the one beside him who had intruded into his personal space. Their face was painted like a circus clown as they grinned at him, their eyes a dark blue, almost purple. Karkat scowled. "Gamzee fuck off." He said, shrugging his arm off his shoulders. "Aww, don't all motherfucking be like that Karbro." He said, pulling his hood down and poked his nose. Karkat glared and Gamzee held his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine! Fine! Fuck, I'll quit it, just don't motherfucking give me your evil-eye." Karkat was about to say something back, but the bell rang and he turned to the front, shoving Gamzee away in the same motion.

Just as the teacher was about to start, the same kid Karkat had run into earlier came in the room, out of breath and exhausted. Karkat frowned. "Thorry! Thorry! I got lotht on the way here and I needed to athk for directionth." Karkat muttered under his breath. The teacher nodded slowly. "Okay then. You must be the new student, uh..." They looked on their roll call. "Sollux Captor?" The new kid nodded. "Yeth, that'th me." He confirmed, and the teacher gave him a sparing glance. Karkat took this time to study the new kid. He stood pretty tall, about as tall as Gamzee, who was a freakish 6'2". They had a black shirt with long honey-yellow sleeves which matched their black hair. The trim around the neckline and hem of the shirt was the same yellow. They had a black jacket tied around their waist and black jeans. They had on a mis-matched set of white vans and black converse, making Karkat snicker quietly. What caught his eyes though were the kid's glasses. One lens was red, the other blue. Like a fancy set of 3-D glasses. A noise beside him dragged Karkat out of his thoughts as Gamzee motioned for Sollux to come join them.

With an exasperated groan, Karkat lay his head on his desk, his hands on the back of his head. "Something bothering you Mr. Vantas?" He lifted his head to glare at the teacher, curling his lip slightly. "Fine Ms. Harley. Just a rough night." He said flickering his glare to Sollux, who took Gamzee's hint and came to sit down beside them. Karkat muttered a few choice curses under his breath before turning to face Sollux. "Look, I gueth we got off on the wrong foot earlier." Sollux said quietly, extending a hand. "I'm Thollux. What'th your name?" He asked, and Karkat glared at Sollux, cautiously accepting the handshake. "Karkat. The fucking creepy clown beside me is Gamzee." He introduced his friend when the juggalo tapped his shoulder.

"Karkat? Interethting name. Uh, thince I'm new, you think you can help me find thome of my clatheth later on?" Karkat felt his eye twitch at the lisp. That was going to get really annoying, really fast. "Yeah, whatever lispy." He said, turning back to the front to take class went on quickly, and Karkat was glad to finish. He stood, heading for the door when he was stopped by Sollux. "Uh, KK, can you help me out here?" He asked, and Karkat sighed. "Okay, where's your timetable? And it's Karkat, not 'KK'" He said, looking up at Sollux with a glare. The new kid passed Karkat his timetable with a smirk. "You know anyone elthe with thix letterth in their name and two K'th?" He said, dodging a half-hearted swipe from Karkat. "Okay you've got Trigonometry next. That's..." Karkat looked around. "Okay, head towards the front office, but take the first right, go up the stairs and then take the second left. It's the fifth door on the left. You've got the next period with me in AP Chemistry. Talk to me then about fourth period." Karkat said, handing Sollux his timetable, before walking off to his next class.


End file.
